hindsightfandomcom-20200214-history
Becca Brady/Original timeline
'Becca Brady' is the main character in ''Hindsight. Biography History On October 8, 1995, Becca married Sean, with whom she was so in love at the time. Their wedding was attended by, among others: her best friend and maid of honor, Lolly Lavigne, her childhood friend Andy Kelly. Soon, Becca's life spiraled. Her tumultuous relationship with Sean worsened, to a point where they constantly and almost regularly fought and argued. The marriage eventually fell apart as the pair never managed to work past their issues—the angry Sean never found himself as an artist, and the frustrated Becca buried herself in work, continuing to be a pushed around lackey of her boss, Simon. The couple eventually had a divorce around ten years after their marriage. Additionally, her affair with and feelings for Kevin was contributory to this decision. It was also this affair that destroyed her friendship with Lolly. On December 31, 2003, during a New Year's Eve party at their favorite hangout (a local bar called Oar and Anchor), Becca told Lolly about Kevin, and from that day on, the former best friends stopped talking. Becca also promptly ended things with Kevin. At one point, Becca quit smoking. To the Past Becca is about to get married for the second time to quintessential nice guy Andy—her childhood friend who is deeply in love with her and is the "exact opposite" of Sean. The night before the wedding, she begins to have second thoughts, haunted by her first divorce and mistakes, and finds herself reminiscing about the past, including her hunky, unpredictable ex-husband Sean and her best friend Lolly, whom she hasn't spoken to in 10 years. She decides to try and call Lolly, though even she's unsure if the contact number is correct. She invites her to the wedding and says it should be a lifetime position—one she was still hoping Lolly would take. She tells her she misses her, that she still feels terrible for everything that has happened, and wishes she were there to support her. She and Andy then proceed to their rehearsal dinner. There, Becca and her mother find out that Lincoln's new wife, Sabrina, is pregnant, much to their horror. Then her uptight boss, Simon, continues to hassle her about work. Her brother, Jamie, whom Becca loves despite his troubles, arrives and briefly alleviates her woes. After he steps out the building for a smoke, her cousin "bitchy Phoebe" arrives with her husband Courtney, and both not-so-subtly tease her about getting married more than once. Later, Andy makes a moving speech about his love for Becca. Nauseated, Becca retreats to the bathroom. While hidden in a stall, she overhears a conversation between her mother, Georgie, and her cousin Phoebe, with Georgie saying she's disappointed in what Becca has achieved (or hasn't) in her life, thinking that she wasted her talent and blamed it on her first husband and her mediocre job. She then walks home with Andy, but, having decided to sleep apart the night before their wedding to conform tradition, go their separate ways. Becca stays over at her father's place, where Jamie is also staying, and finds herself reminiscing even more in the house surrounded by pieces of her past, though a bit more frustrating for her as it now had "Sabrina glitter all over it." She looks over an old album filled with photos of her and Lolly, and realizes that she truly does regret her life decisions and wishes she could go back and fix them (or "put things back the way they were", as she tried to do in gesture by replacing a centerpiece photo of her father and Sabrina on the wall with a small photo of Becca with her father). She steps out for some air. At a newsstand, she encounters a mysterious and apparently familiar man who throws a Buddhist proverb at her about not pursuing the past and not getting too worried about the future. Boarding the elevator back to her father's home, she continues to reminisce about Lolly, particularly the fateful night their friendship was ruined, when the elevator acts up. She gets a severe headache, loses consciousness... ... and wakes up the next morning in bed in her father's house... almost 20 years in the past. Specifically on the day of her wedding with her first husband, Sean. She has traveled back in time, now with the chance for a do-over. For the continuation, go to Becca Brady/Current timeline. Personality Relationships Romances Andy= |-|Sean= Becca marries Sean in 1995 when they were both really young. She claims that they had amazing sex and that there was a lot of chemistry- but ultimately it didn't work out. Family Jamie= |-|Georgie= |-|Lincoln= Others Lolly= |-|Phoebe= |-|Simon= Appearances